Field of the Invention
Preferred and non-limiting embodiments are related to a system and methods for controlling a supply of electric energy and, in particular, to a system and methods for home heating that enable a heating plant and other critical domestic equipment to run on stored energy from batteries during extended power outages.
Description of Related Art
Power outages that last 2-5 days or longer pose a serious risk to people, particularly in the cold winter months or hot summer months. Potential dangers include hypothermia, heat exhaustion, carbon monoxide poisoning, cardiovascular events, blunt trauma from falling objects such as tree limbs, and falls on ice.
Power outages during the winter months in the U.S. and other areas are caused by a variety of conditions. Ice storms are the predominant factor, causing downed lines from ice accumulation on trees and power lines. Blizzards, snow, and high winds are also weather conditions that can cause interruption of electric power. In addition, potential terrorist acts on the electric power grid during the winter could disable the delivery of electrical power to millions of residents during periods of extreme cold. All outages are of particular concern in the geographic areas where low temperatures and dangerous weather conditions can adversely impact public health. Table 1 shows examples of such winter storms in the U.S.
TABLE 1Examples of U.S. Winter Storms and Related Power OutagesNumberof PeopleDateAreaDurationAffectedCauseJanuary,Washington4Days776,000Severe Wind1993StateJanuary,NY State,2-3Weeks500,000Ice1998NortheastDecember,Southern U.S.Up to 5 Days700,000Ice2005December,Central &10Days>1.5 MillionIce, Sleet,2007EasternSnow, Dam-Statesaging WindsDecember,NY, New>OneWeek1.25 MillionIce2008England, PAJan. 27,Central Plains,>TwoWeeks 2.0 MillionIce2009Midwest
Winter storms are considered deceptive killers because most deaths are typically related to the storm only indirectly. The leading cause of death during winter stones is automobile and other transportation accidents. Exhaustion and heart attacks caused by overexertion are the next most likely causes of winter storm-related deaths. Elderly people account for the largest percentage of hypothermia victims. Many older Americans literally “freeze to death” or “die in the heat” in their own homes after being exposed to dangerously extreme indoor temperatures, or are asphyxiated because of improper indoor use of fuels, such as charcoal briquettes, which produce carbon monoxide. House fires occur more frequently in the winter due to lack of proper safety precautions when using alternate heating sources (unattended fires, disposal of ashes too soon, improperly placed space heaters, etc.). Fire during winter storms presents a great danger because local surface water sources may freeze over, and it may be difficult for firefighting equipment to get to the fire location.
Approaches sometimes taken by homeowners or tenants too often exacerbate the effects of an extended power outage. These include using one or more of standby or portable generators, kerosene heaters, and wood burning stoves. Stationary standby generators are costly to install properly, require regular maintenance and periodic exercise, an additional supply of fuel (that may run out during a long outage) and are subject to breakdowns. Portable generators are useful for temporary electric power, but are much less reliable and can also be dangerous. The primary dangers of using a portable generator are carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning from engine exhaust, electric shock and spilled-fuel fire. The use of unvented portable kerosene heaters in homes has significantly increased in recent years in response to higher heating fuel costs; however, misuse and abuse of kerosene heaters annually cause many deaths and injuries from CO poisoning and fires. Wood burning stoves can provide low cost space heat where firewood is cheap or free, but can and do cause contact burns and/or chimney fires if not used and maintained properly.
The following United States patents and United States patent application Publication are in the same field of and related to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,552,591; 8,269,374; 8,227,937; 7,800,247; 8,115,338; 7,999,666; 8,053,927; 8,049,364; 7,547,990; 7,389,159; and 2010/0017045.